Flowers
by CharlieMistry
Summary: It seems that Hermione has an unrealised fondness for flowers. HG/PP Rated for strong language, sexual themes, femslash *which shouldn't be a problem but still* One-shot


_It's probably obvious, but this is my very first attempt at writing an explicit sex scene. So, please don't be too harsh but at the same time, PLEEEEAASE offer some critique!!! I'd like to try writing more stuff like this so please, lend a hand to a beginner!_

_Disclaimers: Things I own in this story, there are like none. Except the story. I think._

**Flowers**

Pansy Parkinson could never quite understand why she had recently found herself looking at Hermione Granger like that. Until one day when she noticed the tufty haired book worm look back at her the same way. Even if just for a fleeting moment.  
Breakfast, their sixth year, they were sat across the Great Hall at their appropriate tables. Pansy cringed as Draco Malfoy tried, yet again, to grope her bosom and Hermione pretended to gag after watching her close friend and rumoured crush, Ron, snog ten kinds of saliva out of the mouth of his girlfriend Lavender, also known now as Lav-Lav. It was merely a coincidence that both of them scoped the room for a sympathetic face at the same time. It was just inconvenient that the two were supposed to be enemies.  
Draco paused from his attempts at copping a feel and caught a glimpse of the curl of an intrigued smile on her lips. Curiously, he traced her optical focus and landed on… whom? Granger? Mudblood?  
'What are you looking at?' he prompted.  
'None of your business,' she hissed, 'Malfoy dear.' She added so to stay within her role of the pre-arranged sycophant.  
Malfoy sneered, almost knowingly. He knew she was looking at a girl. She'd never confided in him that she was gay but there was still an unspoken acknowledgement between them about it. His favourite and most widely misinterpreted taunt was to lie with his head in her lap. Quite often in this position, he would usually either say "Lady, shall I lie in your lap?" or make particularly suggestive finger and tongue gestures while pretending to be his mother. It was far easier to assume he had a serious case of Oedipal complex than to take offence so she was safely able to let it go.  
What she couldn't let go of at this moment, however, was her current fixation on Granger. It definitely couldn't be a virginal longing of a kindred spirit. Pansy had eliminated that possibility a couple of years ago with one of the seventh year prefects. It was unlikely to be a curious desire to experiment with someone she wasn't really sexually interested in. She'd done that with her best friend Millicent last Christmas. She couldn't work out in her head why she suddenly wanted Granger so badly. Oh well. A conquest could be fun

A common occurrence in the corridors of Hogwarts was a clash between the "Golden Groups" of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy with his guys, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and his girls, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode against Harry Potter, his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and recently the addition of Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown. Apparently, today was no exception. Almost as soon as they had left the hall, Draco pulled at Harry's shirt collar and spat at him.  
"Where do you think you're going, Potter?"  
"What's it to you, tosser?" Harry hissed.  
"Oh, the usual," he sneered, "I hate you and you put my dad in jail."  
"And? Getting lonely without daddy and his pimp cane?!" Harry laughed. Pansy couldn't help sniggering.  
"Leave my dad out of this!!!" he shouted, stamping his foot.  
"Nice temper tantrum, Malfoy!" Ron laughed, gripping Lavender round the waist and leaning an arm on Hermione's shoulder.  
"Nice hoes there, Weasley," he glared, nodding at the girls at his side.  
"Well, look at yours, pig and a pug!" Ron laughed.  
"Ronald!!!" Hermione hissed in his ear.  
Pansy felt a strange pang in her chest. Had Little Granger just defended her?  
"Oh, so the mudblood's fighting back against her pimp?" Draco snickered.  
"Go screw yourself, Malfoy!" Hermione blushed angrily.  
"You know what just dawned on me, mudblood?" he carried on, ignoring her comments, "Your hair kind of looks like pubes. Gets me curious, do your actual pubes look like actual hair?"  
"Malfoy, stop being a dickhead." Pansy hissed.  
"Fine, I'm bored anyway. See you in potions, tossers," he sighed boredly, waving them off.  
Draco's gang turned to follow him, but Pansy looked back at Hermione. She glared back at her with a hate filled look in her eye. It shocked Pansy that the stare actually hurt.

The first lesson of the day was indeed Potions. Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry. Usually, they were the dream team, but Ron and his new playmate disrupted the traditional organisation with their constant snogging and groping. Either way, Hermione couldn't stop huffing angrily. Harry, as per usual, was oblivious to it.  
"You two, do you mind?" Hermione thundered, "We're supposed to be working together on this potion. I asked you to get me the aconite about five minutes ago!"  
They glanced at her, without separating lips or really listening to her.  
"You two are ridiculous!" she snapped.  
"Granger," someone beckoned from the front of her desk, "I heard you needed aconite."  
Hermione looked up to see Pansy holding up a bouquet of the dreary black flower.  
"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?" she asked, raising her eyebrow cynically.  
"Shit…" she squeaked, dropping the plants onto the desk and running back to her group as the skin on her hands erupted in a sore rash.  
Hermione stared at the flowers with immense curiosity and confusion.  
"Watch out, Hermione!" Ron warned, hardly letting go of Lavender, "I think they might be poisonous!"  
She rolled her eyes and cursed the entire male gender.

Pansy returned to her desk and rubbed her hands.  
"What was that about?" Draco asked.  
"Gave the girl flowers," she replied uncaringly.  
His mouth turned to a smirk. His smirk turned into full-blown laughter.  
"That minge-obsessed?" he laughed sadistically.  
"At least I'm not sexually obsessed with my parents!!!" she hissed angrily, slamming her sore hand on the desk. She winced immediately and shook her hand.  
His smirk returned.  
"Give me your notebook. I've got an idea," he whispered with a devious grin.

At the end of the day, Hermione was sat on her bed, waiting, thinking and reading at a note she found at the dinner table.  
_"Herm -  
__meet me alone in the dorm. I need to talk to you about ron  
__xxx"  
_It had to be Lavender. People were always spreading the rumour that Hermione was desperately in love with Ron. Not even Hermione believed it. Lavender was a bit possessive and insane though. The door opened and she jumped, pulling her knees towards her chest.  
Pansy pranced in carrying a bunch of flowers. Delicate white and purple ones rather than… black and dead looking. She stood with one foot in front of the other and held out the bouquet.  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione frowned.  
"It's amazing what threatening to beat up first years can get you." she smirked, placing the bouquet in her hands.  
"I didn't ask how, I wanted to know why!" she demanded, laying the flowers down on her bedside table.  
"I've seen how you look at that sickening couple of yours," she purred, jumping onto the bed with her legs spread over Hermione's.  
"Why's it any of your business?!?!" she squealed, trying to back away.  
"Everyone thinks you like Ron. I know better," she sneered.  
Hermione couldn't reply so just looked up at Pansy's eyes. They twinkled with a devious lust.  
"You like that Lavender," she purred, "Interesting flower, the lavender. They may smell sweet but everyone knows that a potion tastes better with Pansy's…"  
She shot her hand down, pulled up Hermione's skirt and teased her by tracing her fingertips over the cotton of her knickers. She gasped in response.  
"Let's take these off, shall we…" Pansy whispered, pulling Hermione's legs apart and peeling off her knickers.  
"I'm sure that's not…" she replied, blushing wildly. She was interrupted by a short sharp kiss on the lips before Pansy pulled herself onto the floor and placed her chin on the bed. She returned to caressing Hermione between the legs with her fingers.  
"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I think Draco was talking absolute shit about the hair thing," she murmured, placing her hands around Hermione's hips. She pulled her body close and plunged her tongue into her…  
"Oh…" Hermione moaned.  
Pansy twirled her tongue and hit all the right places. Hermione felt herself go light-headed and her stimulated areas moistened intensely. She could feel her clitoris expanding and throbbing. She still didn't know why it was happening, but god, she never wanted it to stop.  
Traumatically, they heard the door creaking open. Pansy shot under the bed and Hermione threw down her skirt.  
"What are you doing here?" Lavender frowned, looking down her nose at Hermione.  
"Just admiring these flowers," she panted, lazily indicating the flowers Pansy had brought her.  
"Ron's right, you are weird." she tutted, leaving the dorm.  
A moment of silence passed then Pansy re-emerged from under the bed.  
"Glad you like the flowers," she winked, kissing Hermione on the mouth then leaving her all alone as if she'd never been there.


End file.
